dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ecaflip
Rekop The description of the lvl 90 spell: rekop is really unclear. (the caster has got a fifty-fifty chance of definitely losing an AP.) could someone who knows what this is supposed to be saying clarify it please? :The spell has a 50% chance of a critical hit. If it gets a critical hit, the target it hit with four powerful attacks, one of each element. If it fails to get a critical hit, the user loses 1 AP for the rest of the battle. - DarkStorm 10:03, 5 April 2006 (UTC) --- Pah, no Ok I changed the description,Im a few months late on doing this though...-IalexI Characteristics Since my Ecaflip is pure Strength at the moment, and I don't quite understand all these new hybrids popping up (geez, I sound like an old fogie when I say that, don't I?), could someone explain to me why Agility is listed among the "not recommended" stats, but Chance is listed among the "recommended"? Bluff does more Air damage than Water, and later on critical hits make having high agility attractive. - DarkStorm 22:35, 25 May 2006 (UTC) : Chance is listed as 'reccomended' because bluff is a great spell for an eca until lvl 45-50, when all the other classes catch up in damage (and surpass it, to a massive degree, if points are put into chance). It really shouldnt be listed as a reccomended stat, since putting points into it will ruin your eca at higher levels, but many stat suggustions are made by people who havent gotten past level 30. - RDM :: Yes, but Bluff is Air 50% of the time, so either Chance OR Agility should be "recommended" for Bluff. And since the air portion of Bluff does more damage than the water portion, and because Agility helps with critical hits AND has a higher soft-cap (50 instead of Chance's 20), why is Chance the one that is preferred for Bluff builds? - DarkStorm 14:27, 31 May 2006 (UTC) ::: I still think it's just because people see the water damage listed first. Also, possibly they overestimate the value of chance and 2-3 points of prospecting. 209.113.134.186 16:31, 31 May 2006 (UTC) Would someone please tell me why there is an "Ecaflip/Chance" build.I do understand that Bluff does water, but putting an extensive amount of points into chance is just a bad idea. Chance hits its soft caps extremely ealry, and when you do Bluff, Air does the fairer amount of damage anyway.Also, even at higher levels putting your points into Agility rather than chance pays off even more, since you have a use for the Characteristic, for the critical hits.While on the subject, you could also use unlearning potions on bluff at later levels, since it becomes almost useless at higher levels.So in the end,when you unlearn bluff,your agility points are useful(asuming you kept your agility at 100 or lower), but if you have a whole character built around chance,those points become useless.-- Alcazar :You're absolutely right that players who put their characteristic points into chance may regret it at higher levels, but there's a hidden assumption there: that anyone creating a chance Ecaflip intends to keep that character through higher levels. At lower levels it's still very effective. Perhaps people who have an Enutrof and want a second character can consider giving their leftover low-leve chance equipment to their new Ecaflip. --TaviRider 04:40, 29 July 2006 (UTC) Agility Description "since the class is so depedant on Critical Hits for many of its later attacks to be effective (Feline Spirit and Fate of Ecaflip, for example)" I think that this should be changed. Critical hit Ecaflips do not rely on Agility, they rely on +Crits equipment and Clover. I also think that this line exaggerates the impact that Agility has on Critical Hits. Also Feline Spirit is 1/2 Crits always so Agility has absolutely no effect on this. IMO, Agility should be recommended as a Scrolled stat for a none-Bluff eca and the reason for recommendation be more for Dodge rolls than for Critical Hits. If no-one has any objection to this I would like to reword this section. - old-klan. go for it Builds Well, all three of the Strength guides are pretty poor, and not laid out well at all. Is there any problem with deleting all three and writing a better one? What happened to the "practical" build? it was great. I have a level 38 ecaflip now. I stopped following it but until now it was great. 80.178.195.30 18:09, 8 September 2006 (UTC) Trivia Edit: i dont think pile face can be a good Translate for Ecaflip ; Maybe you shouldn't read everything backwards and sometimes something needs some shffling :p i read eca-> flip so you have to flip eca that gives Ace 0o so i think Ace is a better meaning of eca than PileFace Edit edit: Well you might THINK thats a better translation, but the name comes from pile ou face and not flip eca. Edit edit edit : Being french, as the creators of the game, "pile ou face" is a nice word play on ecaflip in french. Flip eca wouldn't be understandable by the vast majority of the gamers, and by the way, it wouldn't match the other class's name's tricks.Ennoil Stat Soft-Caps I'm wondering what the various stat soft caps are... I was going to make a intellegence ecaflip and i'm not sure what the soft-caps are... Can anyone help me out? Thank you Strength soft caps at 100, Agility soft caps at 50, Chance soft caps at 20 and Intelligence soft caps at 20. ~Meow-Moew Just a question, why are swords not recommended for agi ecas? Because I know a level 50 ecaflip who does excellent damage with his kwak sword... --DravenLee You Can use swords if your wind but wind is just not that great of a build especialy after the new update -- Gamblin Man Ecaflip build overhaul I'll be shortly starting a major overhaul of all ecaflip builds. Many builds are incomplete and/or very similar to other builds and can be deleted/merged. I will try to deeply reorganize the builds and hope to develop some kind of standard layout that might be applied to other classes when finished. In the process, all builds that I consider obsolete will be moved to the Ecaflip/Old builds subpage. Original versions of edited builds will probably be moved there too for historical reasons and to allow for easy restores. If you feel that a build should not have been moved, just discuss it here. --Lirielle 08:11, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Ecaflip, the Weakest Class Seriously, the Ecaflip looks like the funniest, the riskiest, and as a result of these, the weakest class... Umm...no? I'm assuming you've based your opinion on your experience watching a level 1 Eca in Incarnum? or something close to that? I had the same first impression; but, after starting an eca on a whim, it has become my main character. Around the mid-30's level, I could hit well over 100, and usually came out of battles with full HP. In the end, Eca's are one of the most fierce classes in Dofus. Just watch some high levels fighting in PvP battles. They cause a lot of pain. -- Clou 01:02, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Erm, no. Eca is my favourite class, due to how it appears (female eca= sexy; male eca= cool) I've been growing up 3 kinds of Ecaflip, 1- 4 AP Bluffer 2- Str Bowman 3- Vitality-Luck-Perception-HoT build. And so, i wanna explain why it looks so weak to me. 1- HoT damage is weak, sometimes the damage does not go over 100, with 9 AP and 200 + 150 str ; 10 damage bonus. For 3 AP, HoT damage is quite decent, and range quite comparable to other class spells. The heal is irrelevant at higher levels, but even with the stats you described, the damage already outdamages the heal 2- Mid-level Ecaflip does not stand a chance against Agility-Sacriers. Very situational, depends on map / setup. 3- Bluff damage is unreliable. As it was meant to be, the old version was "overpowered," but even the current version is not half-bad with or without a crit set 4- Sadida and Xelor do attack on high range (bramble has 9 base range, and in treechnid set, it is 10 range) and while Sword Eca tries to come close to them, he loses %50-60 of their HP. And Xelor hammer or Sadida Staff do the rest too easily. Bramble is 8 range. Treeset gimps movement with the treecaska (-MP), even though Inflatable partially offsets it. Even at higher levels, bramble and hand cannot generally be casted more than twice a turn, the former because of built-in restrictions, the latter due to 4AP casting cost, while HoT is quite flexible with its 3AP cost. Sword is usually higher damage than hammer or staff. 5- Ecaflip is strong, when its all moves do crit. (Especially WoF, FoE or Felintion on mid levels). But WoF or Felintion require 1/50 crit rate, which is not so easy to get. (I have +30 to crits, and 65 agility, but that's just 1/13. Requires a Turquise Dofus, which I've not seen any.) WoF is already a great spell on a non-crit. A crit adds 200% dmg, which means 200 str / agi for an Eca , which is a lot. Cra is the only other class with a spell like this. Also, Ecas aren't the only class that relies on crits. 1/50 crit rate is doable without Turq, on certain spells it becomes very powerful with the lower stats (Claw of Ceangal). ALso, FoE is not 1/50, so gettin 1/50 to 1/2 is not strictly necessary in all cases. 6- Xelor's SlowDown is enough to handle-out an Eca.(with xelor's sandglass level5, the rapement is about 3-5 AP) A Xelor will not always totally rape your AP if you have some wisdom. Even so, Xelors are not a problem to only Ecas, but many other classes, and the strategies they use to combat AP rapage would be similar to an Eca's. 7- Feca's Burning Glyph is a pain in ass. They go before you and cast you significant damage. A high level Feca with 10 AP can cast Earth Armor(2), Burning Glpyh(3) and Staff Skill(4) in 1 turn. Then next turn , can teleport near you and basically kill with Staff. Again, too specific, depends on map, setups. Ecas already have a very useful spell to get out of glyphs, Feline's Leap. 8- Ecaflip's Luck is unreliable. Yes, possible, you sometimes dont take any damage for 20 turns, but it is 1/1048576 chance. I sometimes do not even get crits on 1/2, bringing so much luck is impossible. IMO, one of the most beautiful Eca spells. On average, an Eca would take half the damage they normally would with this. E.g., Sadi brambles twice for 150 dmg each. Eca usually takes 300 dmg. With luck, bramble can do 300 dmg, then heal 150 dmg, thus the Eca takes 150 dmg as opposed to 300. The randomness of the spell means it can either save you or kill you faster :) 9- Ecaflip does not get bonuses from any weapon. Dofus Wikia says that Feca's and Cra's are Fragile Classes, because they cant do significant damage. But with Bow Skill, they raise by damage by %124, which is (x2,24) so they can do 200+ damage so easily and so assured. WoF and Clover make up for the slight weapon penalty, and are already better than the Cra equivalents (Powerful and Crit Shooting). 10- Iop's Strengthstorm is the way to kill Eca's. A level 77 iop i was fighting against did me 115 damage with 1 hit of Strengthstorm, after using power. That skill was not for 3 AP ,so i managed to survive. Might be an issue at your level, but Strengthstorm is usually an off-element and thus has a high damage to make up for this. Too specific again. 11- Ecaflip's cant defeat any Eni. Sometimes I spectate some battles, many stronger classes do suffer many difficulties while fighting Eni's, there is no way out an Eca can defeat an Eni. Enis are a problem for every class, including other Enis. Ecas already stand a better chance than many with, for example, high damage crit weapons and crit Claw of Ceangal. 12- Sword Eca's are slain with Showel of Judgement, when it crits. Compulsion and Mass Compulsion can handle out some AP and MP too, while Coins Throwing with Akwadala Gear has 13 range. Feline's Leap overcomes the MP rape, which can only occur 1/2 the time. Other classes also face Clumsi, Mass Clumsi and high-range coins, hardly a problem specific to Ecas 13- Traps of Sram's do cause trouble for Ecaflips, as they move lots of them do explode and do damage. Note that Sram's are also boosted on Agility, and most of them goes before Ecaflip's, and on close combat, their daggers do kill Ecaflip's, faster than Ecaflip's Sword. Already seeing the Sram is an advantage, and not hard to outrange. The Eca will outdamage the Sram in close-combat with WoF and Clover. Ecas can also use daggers, class bonus currently means little. 14- Osamodas , do summon boars with 5 MP, and do give them 4 MP, and they summon it 1 step forward, so they can reach 11range ahead with their boars. Prespic and Crackler do removes AP a lot already, while High-Energy Shot makes some of them attack twice, and the poor Eca finds himself immobilized and surrounded by some beasts. Boar is hardly the most terrifying of all the Osa creatures. Ecas usually make quick work of anything that Osas summon, can leap right up to his face and two-, if not one-, turn him. 15- The class an Ecaflip can defeat , are Ecaflips ^^ Depends on matchup once again :p To talk about, Ecaflip's style is very good, I like Ecaflip's; but they cause pain only if you have eternal luck with you. (just my opinion). No no no no. Your insights are too limited to make huge generalizations as these. I had to cross them out so as not to mislead other wiki-ers new to the Eca class. Visit a community forum with these concerns if you really want to know why I did so. But please say, where I am wrong on these 15 entries in the list.Thanks Sorry if I sounded blunt. I will now comment on each point you made. The main issue is that each point was too one-sided and assumed certain things would take place. -Dark Dear Author, 1. Bluff ecas are witout a doubt nooby, when you said you were building a bluff eca, you obv, lack study of the class. 2. HoT does more than enough damage if you have str backing to it, instead of intel ( LOL! ) So if you get an str eca to level 100 you may never say that they are weak. 3. You have to be a poor strategist to show how you can LOOSE against other classes, rather than show how to win. 4. Ecas are gamblers anyway so if you get random hits, that is the beauty of leveling an eca, you can never say how a battle is going to turn out, if you can strategise properly, no matter how random your hits are, you will win. 5. Regarding critical hits, if you do have 200 base str and 200 base vitality at 101, your non-critical hits or normal hits, will do decent amount of damage, for critical hits, clover and a good set is enough, critical hits are a bonus anyway, they can be made more frequent if you strategise properly. Vitality can make up for the random-ness. 6. Killing Enis is my favourite past-time. Anything an osa summons is the target of my next felintion. An eca is worse than an eni for an osa. Note: Please do not critisize ecas as weak just because you don't know how to raise them. Please study a class properly before jumping to conclusions and writing them over the web. EDIT: The statements that I made above, I stand corrected. Reference : character Server . ( lv 91 almost 92, lost motivation to train. ) Ecaflips, after the last " Class Balancing " as they say, is the weakest class around. Cenaegal does not do " enough " damage at close range. HoT is seemingly useless at this lvl. Fate, I've seen higher leved ecas use it, 13-75 damage is too random, the randomness is not compensated as I have never seen Fate hit " good " like it used to. Playful claw, although useful, is weak as compared to many such spells, eg: Iop's Sword ( lv 90 ). At higher levels, range becomes a problem as Playful is linear, fate and cenaegal are close combat spells. We have negative bonus for Bows. Rekop, is also too random. Even with 1/2 CHs, the longest non-critical Rekop casts were 5 in a row, after which I died. ( Testing Rekop against a friend ). Kitten can not be relied upon. I tried my best to use my eca to perfection, but the character itself is WEAK. My adivse to beginners : DELETE YOUR CHARACTER. Those who are higher leveled, may think that Ecas are powerful, however, they have worked too hard on their characters to give up now. If the readers are interested, I can give a spell-wise detail in comparison all other classes how ecas are weaker. < to be continued ... brief item wise details to be added soon. > :Ecas are NOT weak. You are obviously very unfortunate, poor thing. My Topkaj/Felintion eca is only level 31, and hits 100+ on Felintion, with messed up stats. Hits 40-60 on Topkaj, and will only get stronger when I can max out WoF, Perception, Summoning Claw (as a blocker). Good Gobball Set, maybe go up to Royal Gobball Set when I can wear it/afford it. Ecaflip are quite powerful, and can probably beat any class of the same level, with good tactics. AdventuresOfASquirrel T (NotASquirrelAnymore) 07:20, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Well yeah ecaflip class its all about randomness you cant give it all GREAT randomness that would make it a spoiled class. Ecas are the most versatile combat damage, they can buff AP and MP (with randomness), they can do great damage and steal mp (with randomnesS) they can do huge ammounts of damage (with randomness) they can leap out of trouble. I have seen pvp fights change tides just because the intervention of ecas in certain ways, they are razor killers but requires more strategy than for example iops that are total spell force with their wrath . at lvl 91 you could go to bonta cementery and hunt solo, my friend eca did that until 124 >.> or so. They are not weak they are just random --Cizagna (Talk) 18:34, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :: :: ::Uhm definetly not i am a lvl 13 ecaflip and i am hitting around 65s-90s with felinetation and 30-50s and healing 10 to 15s neither skills are lvl 5 yet ;D NOT UP TO DATE This class ( as well as all others, I believe) now has a level 200 dopple skill) 00:46, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :All classes do have a level 200 "Summoning of (Class) Dopple". Not all have been put on the wiki, though. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 02:24, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, someone less lazy than me should put the rest up on wiki... 03:00, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Basic hand-to-hand attack I have made two critical hits with it as a level 1 and 2 character (5 strength at level 2). In all my years of playing Dofus, I never knew this was possible :P Probably because I've never before played a class with level 1 spells that are THIS AWFUL. I hit for 9 and 7 damage. from this I have determined: not much :P I did however notice that despite being "1-5" damage, I dealt 6 damage with only 5 strength. I thought everything was round-down? anyway, I did not see notes on the damage for basic attack spells, and certainly not critical hits, so I thought I'd post. you know... for completeness :) edit hit for 11 on a critical with strength 10 against a young white gobbly (10% neutral resistance) Telkoth 01:16, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Ecas are strong Many people think Ecaflips are weak, as mentioned above this is not true at all. I have an Ecaflip myself and I love him. Till level 120 I used Pink Claw/Evening Razor ( I like Razor more because I experienced that pink fails a lot). After 120 (and Solomonk -> more crits) I switched to daggers and found out that this makes me do more reliable (and mostly more) damage. At level 125 I did around 700-900 damage with daggers (gobly). My HoT deals around 150 damage each hit, which is very funny because I mostly have 12 ap (since I have an Eni alt). With some extra range you can deal 4 times 150 dmg with HoT at high range, very awesome. Conclusion; Ecaflip is strong. ;) :If ecas are so strong, why did I see you ghosting around Astrub the other day? My own eca isn't weak, but I definitely wouldn't say she's the strongest character I have. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 05:58, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Does being a ghost have anything to do with being strong? I don't think so. Luit-zen 14:09, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :It does have something to do with being killed... I wonder what that could be, though? Not being so strong, perhaps? My eca is my second highest damage dealing character, but that doesn't mean she's the one least likely to get killed. It depends on how you defined strong. I tend to define it as "not dead". AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 10:44, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Lol, I saw a level 200 guy as a ghost last week, so he's probably not strong according to your argue. Give me a break, you dont get it at all. Have you ever had a level 100+ character? I doubt it. Luit-zen 13:32, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::Sigh, you don't get it do you? It was supposed to be a joke. There are so many people saying "Ecas are strong", "Iops are strong" etc.... It's worse when they say a class is not strong. It'd be nice if people would just stop calling a character or class strong. Either you win or you lose. That's life. Oh, and I don't have a 100+ character, by the way. My highest level is 4X, and I'm f2p. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 05:50, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Then you should stop talking, you dont have any right of speaking. (me = lvl 150+ ecaflip) Luit-zen 18:13, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Maybe he was a ghost because a huge mob that he could never beat alone aggroed him when he was on low energy. :You might want to check the dates of the comments, or even read the discussion in its entirety before adding one more useless comment. As Squirrels explained later on in the comments, the Ghost comment wasn't serious, indeed it was more a mockery of the rather arrogant "Look at me I'm so hax and so's my class" comment made by Luit-zen. Galrauch (talk) 19:49, August 12, 2010 (UTC)